Friends With The Demon Lord
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Did Boa Hancock ever expect to fall in love with the human girl that saved his life in the forest? No. But he did. Unfortunately she has a lot of protective people that care about her and he has a reputation as a fearsome demon lord that breaks hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hancock was not sleeping in the forest because he wanted to. He was sleeping in this forest because he had grievous injuries and needed to rest. He never expected to be found by a girl that brought him food, water, bandaged his wounds, and ignored his threats.

* * *

"_I will kill you."_

_The girl only smiled. "So you like to fight too. That's cool! The only ones who fight me are my brothers but they're always traveling." Then she started examining his wounds._

* * *

He also did not expect her to ignore his looks. While she entertained his short answers, she had little patience for his attitude.

* * *

"_You'll forgive me." Hancock said after a few unkind remarks._

_The girl's angry expression didn't change. "Why would I?"_

_Hancock brushed some of his long hair out of his face and gave her the expression that caused so many to fall for him. "Because I'm beautiful."_

_The girl narrowed her eyes. "You're a pain in the ass."_

_Hancock couldn't hide the shock on his face as the girl returned to patching up his wounds._

* * *

In the end he had gotten attached to her. Every time she arrived with food, his heart sped up and he fought to keep from smiling and every time he left he had to grip the group beneath him to keep from getting up and running after her. He was an emperor, he couldn't show vulnerability.

Eventually the time came that all his wounds were healed. In truth, they had healed a few hours after the second meeting with the girl, but something kept Hancock from leaving. Now that it was clear he was fine, he'd have to leave. His aura would attract attention of nearby demons and he couldn't subject the cute girl to them.

_Wait cute?_

He stood up and brushed some dirt off his clothes. He felt unclean. How long had it been since he bathed? Was that why his usually allure had failed with the girl? Had she been disgusted by his filthiness?

Hancock's rising panic was put on hold when he heard leaves rustling behind him.

"Oh you're better!"

Hancock turned around and saw the girl standing there. The bright smile on her face almost made him die of happiness. He wasn't able to completely hide the blush on his face as he spoke.

"Yes. I have been gone too long and there are very important matters to attend to at my home."

"Okay."

Hancock's heart stopped. Okay? Was she letting him go without a fight? She wasn't going to ask him to stay? Did this mean she didn't like him?

"Are you alright?" The girl's voice was unnaturally close.

While Hancock had been distracted with his thoughts, the girl had walked up to him and was now trying to compare temperatures. Hancock completely lost his composure and backed away quickly.

"Your face is red." The girl said. "Are you sick?"

Hancock coughed and looked away. Once his blush subsided he turned to face the girl. But once he stared into her eyes he started to feel his blush coming back.

"It is nothing." He answered. "I am fine."

"Okay." The girl said. "Good luck getting back home."

Why did she believe him so easily?

"Do you not wish to come with me?" Hancock asked.

The girl shook her head. "I promised my brothers I'd stay in the village until my next birthday. I can't break my promise to them."

"I see." Hancock ignored the pain in his chest. "Then I shall make you my own promise." He stepped forward. "I will return and bring you to my home next year."

The girl looked confused. "You're a funny guy."

"Hancock."

"Huh?" The girl tilted her head to the side.

"My name is Hancock." Hancock looked away so Luffy wouldn't see his blushing face. He still had an image to uphold.

"Nice to meet you Hammock. I'm Monkey D Luffy."

"It's Hancock." Hancock replied quietly. His correction was ignored and Hancock was too overjoyed at learning Luffy's name to care.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know I said that I would do the re-writes for the stories, but this idea was too good to ignore. Genderbend!Boa Hancock and Luffy are cute. Also this story will have both Protective!Brothers and Protective!Straw Hats.**

**In other good news, I have the first chapter for the re-write of Honest Freedom done. But there's another re-write I have to finish before I can post it. I hope you enjoy this story in the meantime! I love to read your comments and reviews on my stories!**

**~Mirai**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was only when Hancock returned to Kuja palace that he realized he didn't know Luffy's birthday. His heart plummeted at the realization. He could return too early and be forced to leave Luffy behind or he could arrive too late and she'd be gone. _What if she met someone else?_

He was spared from these thoughts by the arrival of his younger sisters. Sandersonia had tears streaming down her face as she ran to greet him. Marigold looked slightly more composed.

"You've been missing for days, brother!" Sandersonia wailed. "We thought you died!"

"I apologize, Sonia." Hancock comforted his younger sister. "I was grievously injured and had to hide myself."

"You couldn't make it back to your territory?" Marigold asked.

"No." Hancock replied. "I was injured and forced to hide in a higher demon's territory."

Sandersonia looked faint. "A higher demon's...You could have been killed."

"How did you survive?"

"I was near a village that is presumably under that demon's protection." Hancock explained. "It was easy to find supplies."

His sisters looked like they had more questions, but a familiar staff tapping the ground stopped them. All three looked at the elderly demon that approached.

"So you've returned, Hancock." Elder Nyon spoke.

Boa Hancock's eyes narrowed. "So I have. What of it?"

"While you were away resting, a representative of the demon hunter organization came by requesting an audience. A summit is happening soon. Your presence is required."

"Hm." Hancock sniffed. "I refuse. Why should I have to go to that meeting filled with disgusting demon hunters?" _I would much rather see my adorable Luffy again. _He added mentally_._

Sandersonia and Marigold looked like they wanted to say something, but they respected their brother's decision. Elder Nyon, however, had an annoyed expression.

"Snake Prince," The elder said. "If you don't go, then this kingdom will suffer, your status will suffer, and the one you love will suffer."

Hancock's gaze hardened. How does Elder Nyon know about Luffy?

"I know the expressions and actions of a demon in love, Hancock." Elder Nyon answered the unasked question. "If you will not go to the summit for the kingdom, go for the one you care about."

"You dare to bring her into this." Hancock hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits. He heard either Sandersonia or Marigold gasp, but ignored them. He walked up to the short elder and grabbed them by the hair, dragging her to the edge of the cliff and throwing her off.

"Hancock!"

"Brother..." Sandersonia started to speak.

"Was that not too harsh?" Marigold finished.

_It was. _Hancock thought. Instead he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I apologize. I lost control for a moment."

Neither Sandersonia nor Marigold pushed it. "Was it true what Elder Nyon said?" Sandersonia asked. "About you having feelings for a human?"

_No_. Hancock wanted to say. But then he thought of Luffy. He thought of her infectiously optimistic and friendly attitude, her short black hair, Her sparkling eyes...

"Brother!"

Hancock snapped out of his thoughts to see his sisters staring at him with concern.

"Your face is red! Are you unwell?"

Hancock took a deep breath to calm himself and get rid of the bright red blush on his face. "I am fine." He finally said. He began to walk towards Kuja palace to prepare for the summit meeting.

But he was only going for his precious Luffy.

* * *

**A/N: I came so close to changing perspectives to Luffy or her brothers. But I want the first three chapters to be from Hancock's perspective. A little challenge to myself, since I've never done that before. It'll also make Luffy's return to the story more interesting.**

**I couldn't see Boa Sandersonia or Marigold as guys. Maybe it's because I haven't seen any fan art of them, so I don't have any idea what they'd look like as guys. But there's a lot of Male!Boa Hancock, so I'm going to have fun incorporating that into the story. Also, Lovesick!Hancock is a lot easier to write that Snake Prince!Hancock. I feel bad for when he meets Luffy's group of friends and his brothers.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave a review, I'd love to know if you have any thoughts or suggestions.**

**~Mirai**


End file.
